Into The Night
by Falling Sorrow
Summary: Well, a song fic. There she was, there he was staring...


I'm backish. I haven't been updating "Bookbags And Secrets" because I'm going through a toughish time since my supposedly "best friend" and I aren't friends anymore. –sigh- Oh well…. Well, here's a one-shot for you all. I hope it's good.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or this awesome song

_Like a gift from the hea__vens_

_It was easy to tell_

_It was love from above_

_That could save me from Hell_

Naruto looked at the dancing woman across the room. She had on a semi-long dress that reached just above her knees and it was purple with purple sequences all over the place making butterflies. The dress was tight to about the middle of her stomach, then gracefully flared out. Her long hair was flowing around her as her body moved gracefully along with the music that was playing in the background. Her eyes were closed lightly, her mouth upturned slightly.

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see_

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance_

_Every sole in the room keeping time with there hands_

_And we sang…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And the voices rang like the angels singing_

_And singing_

Naruto approached the girl and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. He heard her gasp and when she opened her eyes, his were peering straight down into her light lavender eyes which made the girl blush slightly. Naruto twirled her around gracefully, then took her hand._Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And we danced on into the night_

_Ay oh ay oh_

_Ay oh ay oh_

_And we danced on into the night_

Naruto was twirling the girl all over the place, always keeping his eyes on her's. He always kept his hands around her waist, and she kept her's around his neck. The two were twirling all over the place. Step by step, spin by spin, they were perfectly in sync._Like a piece of a puzzle that falls into place_

_You could tell how we felt by the look on our face_

_We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes_

_No room left to move in between you and I_

_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time_

_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night_

_And we sang…_

Naruto pulled her body closer to his as they both murmured the words to themselves. They were staring into each other's eyes, no one else mattered now to them. They were finally happy, even if it was just for a little while.

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay_

_And the voices rang like the angels singing_

_And singing_

_Ay oh ay oh_

_Ay oh ay oh_

_And we danced on into the night_

Naruto gently picked her up and twirled her around in the air, then set her gracefully down on the ground. They continued the dancing, not noticing other couple's looks.

_Like a gift from the heavens_

_It was easy to tell_

_It was love from above_

_That could save me from Hell_

_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see_

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance_

_Every sole in the room keeping time with there hands_

_And we sang…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing,_

_And singing…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Ay oh ay oh_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_(And the voices rang like the angels sing),_

_Ay oh ay oh_

_Ay oh ay oh,_

_And we danced on into the night,_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay, (Ay oh ay oh)_

When the song stopped, Naruto was finished with a twirl, leaving her back against his chest, him holding onto her waist and one hand clasped with her's.

"Are you the person I've been looking for?" Naruto whispered into her ear. Her reply was "I hope I am," with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I love you, Hinata,""I love you, too, Naruto,"

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_(Ay oh ay oh),_

_Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,_

_(Ay oh ay oh),_

_And we danced on into the night…_

Was it good? Bad? Horrible? A piece of trash? Please let me know! I love every single review, flame or not!


End file.
